draculafandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:AdamDeanHall
Welcome Hi, welcome to Dracula Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Renfield page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sarah Manley (help forum | blog) Adoption request Hi. I’ve given you admin and bureaucrat rights on this community as you requested. You now have the tools you need to clean up, customize, and maintain the wiki. *Check out to see which features you can enable (or disable) on your wiki, including and many more. If you have adopted an older community with talk pages, you can enable and if you wish. If you are interested in the feature, you can request it using the form at . *Customize your community's look by visiting the , where you can add color and style to your background and wordmark for your desktop visitors. *Customize the and convert infoboxes to the new for your visitors on mobile devices. *Look through the various useful reports available at , including popular pages, uncategorized pages, and wanted pages for ideas on ways to improve your community. *Stop by Community Central to stay informed with our staff blog, and ask questions on our community forum, or chat with fellow contributors. *Lastly, visit our to learn the ins and outs of running a wiki, including , , and . Check out your Admin Dashboard, which can be found by clicking "Admin" on the bottom toolbar. It has links to all your new tools. Please let me know if you have any questions, and good luck with the wiki! JoePlay https://vignette2.wikia.nocookie.net/joeplayground/images/e/e5/FandomStaff.png (talk) 16:33, April 18, 2019 (UTC) Welcome image I saw your request, and I just uploaded the image as File:Welcome.png. JoePlay https://vignette2.wikia.nocookie.net/joeplayground/images/e/e5/FandomStaff.png (talk) 15:01, April 19, 2019 (UTC) New TV series and this wiki Hello! I am part of the Fandom Movies/TV team and I am reaching out to talk with you about this wiki, specifically with regard to the new BBC Dracula series that starts in just a few weeks. This new take on Dracula may be very popular and it's an opportunity to build a community of editors, as people come to read about the new show and also dive into the extensive legacy of the character that's already being documented here. I see you adopted the wiki earlier this year and I am sure you have lots of ideas, but I also know it's tough to execute those when you're working on your own. If you are interested in working together, let's talk more about how that would work. Fandom can provide a Wiki Manager to help out with community building and main page work, and that person would also be your main point of contact and long-term collaboration. A Content Manager would also be assigned to focus on building out structure and content around the new series (episode and character pages, etc). This team can also work with you on executing other ideas you have for the wiki. Let me know what you think! This collaboration can take many forms so feel free to ask questions and propose your own suggestions. Thanks. -BertH (help forum | blog) 22:37, December 13, 2019 (UTC) :Hello again! I didn't hear back from you but I know it's a busy time of year. However, due to the approaching launch of the BBC series we would like to move forward with some aspects of this plan. This includes: *Assignment of a Wiki Manager -- Playsonic2 -- who will introduce himself soon and will make some updates to the main page that focus on the new series while still maintaining links to all of the existing content *Assignment of a Content Manager, who will start to build out a framework of pages and categories related to the new series. :To be very clear, your input (and input of other editors) on this work is very much desired and this should be a collaboration. So please be open with any ideas, feedback or concerns! We are excited to bring more eyes and editors to this community as people come to learn more about the long history of this character. -BertH (help forum | blog) 17:54, December 18, 2019 (UTC) ::Rest assured, I’ll get to work on the new Dracula BBC TV series page as soon as I get around to it. And I’ll give you updates on the new page every now and then. - AdamDeanHall (talk) 19:25, December 18, 2019 (UTC) ::: Hey AdamDeanHall! I'm here to introduce myself. I'm Lucas (Playsonic2) and I'm a Wiki Manager from Fandom. As indicated by BertH in the above message, I'm here to provide any assistance I can ahead of the new Dracula series, which I happen to be very excited about (so glad to see another iteration of the character). :::I'm happy to help out with some modifications such as updates to the main page, and of course will keep you updated on any changes to it. If you have any thoughts or perhaps plans for the wiki regarding this new series, I'd be happy to discuss these - it's a pleasure to be here. Playsonic2 (talk) 16:07, December 19, 2019 (UTC) Main Page and design Hey AdamDeanHall! Just wanted to let you know that I started working on some updates to the main page. The biggest change right now is that I expanded the characters section so that we could have galleries for the BBC series characters, and also the NBC series as it seems to have a lot of fans here on the wiki. But I also updated the slider and reorganised some of the code. If there's anything you dislike or would like to change, we can always talk about it of course - none of the changes done so far are obligatory or anything like that. Other than the main page, I was wondering if it would be ok for me to help out with some of the wiki's design. I tend to work a lot with graphic design and backgrounds, and would love to see what can be done with some of the new Dracula images that came out recently. I will be sharing some tests with you in here before anything. Playsonic2 (talk) 12:35, December 20, 2019 (UTC) :Hey Adam - just wanted to share the image I have worked on for the new background: :If you have any input on this, let me know as I'm still able to modify things in the image. Otherwise, I'll be able to set it as the background soon. Playsonic2 (talk) 09:34, December 24, 2019 (UTC) ::Please set the new image as the background right now. I would see it sooner rather than later. AdamDeanHall (talk) 12:53, December 24, 2019 (UTC) :::So, as you may have already seen, I set the new background. (I'm loving the tone - the red bit in his clothes kinda contrast with the wiki better than I thought.) :::I wondered if you have ever considered enabling here on the wiki? It might be a good way of facilitating communications a little. With wall threads, both parties in a conversation are able to receive notifications - this is just a suggestion, though. Other than that, hope you're having a nice end of the year. Playsonic2 (talk) 10:30, December 27, 2019 (UTC)